Forever Can Spare a Moment
by master of gray
Summary: 50 sentences to describe and shine light on the relationship between the infamous Vlad Tepes AKA Dracula and his beautiful wife


_Arthur Note- It's a Castlevania fanfic. I was never a big fan of the video games. So I never knew Castlevania through its game franchise, but I did know it through its famous beautiful art. My sister was a fan of the art of Ayami Kojima because my sister wanted to become an artist. I to really loved the art as will. It was my sister again that told me that Netflix had created an anime and we both watched it on our computers. I loved how it started off with the history of how Lisa and Dracula met. So far their my two favorite characters; I love Lisa's daring ambition and I like Dracula's old world charm and good looks._

 _I'm looking forward to a season two next year and I hope that they do a few episodes telling more of the history of their relationship._

 _This little sentence dump is something that came out of the blue. I had wanted to do a story for Castlevania since I saw the cartoon but nothing major came up till now. If you can't guess the title is from the new live action Beauty and the Beast. It's something Belle says to Beast to let her see her father. I've been in a Beauty and the Beast state of mind ever since the film was announced for theater release. I hope you enjoy reading this._

Disclaim- I do not own this. The game came out the year I was born. _So I couldn't possibly._

 **Forever can spare a moment**

 **First impressions-** Their first encounter had been uneasy to say the least, with feelings of suspicion and mistrust but at the end of that first introduction they both felt charmed by the other.

 **Name-** He told her to call him Lord Count Dracula; she told him she'd call him Vlad.

 **Educated-** Vlad thought he'd have to teach her everything starting with the alphabet, so he was surprised when she read out loud the Latin name of a book.

 **Library-** it was a sight befitting heaven, rows of shelves stacked with leather bound volumes that were in the thousands.

 **Doctor-** When Lisa thought he had offered to look at her and she said rather kiddingly said she'd prefer being sick she didn't understand why he left slamming the door behind him.

 **6 feet 4 inches-** She asked him whyhis hair wasn't white as seeing he was as tall as a mountain.

 **5 feet 3 inches-** He asked her when she had first sprouted out of the ground for she was as small as a flower.

 **Loss-** There was nothing she could do, she had saved the new born baby but had lost the new mother.

 **Orphans-** Lisa's mother had died trying to give her family a seconded child and her father was remarried and estranged whiles Vlad's mother had died after having him and he had out lived his father.

 **Check up-** She walked up to the vampire and in a matter a fact way with a straight face on she said. "I want to examine you."

 **Faith-** Dracula had lost his with the death of Elizabeth, Lisa's had grown with the death of her first love.

 **Sight-** She had cute her hand on a broken beaker and when asked by Vlad why she hid it she replied that she didn't knew how he would react to the sight of blood.

 **Autopsy-** Holding her hand over her mouth she had to turn away from the dead body that Vlad and herself was opening, of all the things that made her stomach knot it wasn't the sight or the smell; it was the sound of wet flesh being cut that really made her green in the face.

 **Grave-** 142 impaled skeletons and from the pelvic bones Lisa could tail that a 136 of them were male and the rest female. But not a single one was a child.

 **Elizabath-** He had loved her more like a sister than a wife but her death had still broken his heart and changed the man that he had been.

 **Stars-** Out of all of the scientific equipment in Vlad's castle the one they both favorite by far was the telescope.

 **Walk-** At first she had been suspicious of the rustling foliage and snapping twigs as she took her twilight walk but when she saw a pair of yellow eyes and herd a soothing howl close by she know it was just her beloved in wolf at form.

 **Bury-** It took many weeks but she was slowly getting them buried, the impaled skeletons that had decorated the front of the castle, one by one she laid them in the ground with only a few remained above earth.

 **Water-** Vlad couldn't swim he had no problem admitting that but he did enjoy watching Lisa frolic in the wide part of the river in her shift.

 **Gift-** She almost refused it, the beautiful black dress made of satin and velvet, but when she saw how much he wanted her to have it she couldn't say no.

 **As a man-** She told him she would marry him if he agreed to live the rest of her life as a man.

 **Wedding-** They couldn't go to a church or a pastor to bless them so instead they married each other in Vlad's castle.

 **Vows-** She loved the way his wedding ring looked on his hand.

 **Alabaster-** His skin was flawless and his body was hard like marble as she looked at him naked for the first time, running her hands up Vlad's broad chest she thought that he was not just handsome but that he was beautiful.

 **Golden-** He liked all the gold on her, from the long waves on her head, to the patches under her arms, the fine strands on her lags and the curls between them.

 **Silk-** The red sheets felt good on hot flesh draped over Vlad's waist and ass and underneath Lisa's shoulders and buttocks as they coupled.

 **Cravings-** Lisa know what to expect, she had been trained as a midwife before coming to her husband's castle to be taught to be a doctor, so she know about special cravings but never once did she think she would want to try taking a sip from her husband's wine glass filled with anything but wine.

 **Home-** At first he didn't like the cottage where his wife had called home since childhood; it was small and a little under used, till he and Lisa made love in the bed.

 **Chores-** In all the time he'd been alive, Vlad never imagined how much work was put into running a small country home till he and Lisa ware doing it.

 **Labor-** They couldn't call a mid-wife. One wouldn't come anyway. So it came down to Vlad and Lisa to bring their unborn baby into the world.

 **Midnight-** At the stroke of twelve with one final exhausted push from his mother the newborn slid into his father's patient hands under the light of a bow moon.

 **Name-** Vlad thought that Lisa would name the baby something respectful like William, George, and so on, but instead chose Adrian a name that means "dark one".

 **Teacher-** Of all the things Vlad was looking forward to teaching his son; reading and writing, fishing, and swordsman ship, teaching him how to fly in his bat form shined out all the others.

 **Babies-** Lisa know a lot on the matter but there were still things that surprised her, such as turning her head around and not finding him where she had lift him on the floor with his toys but insteadsitting on the stone ceiling above her.

 **Words-** They'd both been sitting by the fireplace when Adrian had said his first word.

 **First-** When Lisa over heard the talk of a deer being found with all its blood drained she know it was time for her and her husband to talk to their pre teen son.

 **Listen-** looking out the open window at the beautiful night she could hear her son and husband howl to the moon as they run through the forests in there wolf shapes.

 **Travel-** It was late when he asked her; Adrian was fast asleep in his trundle bed up stairs and they had finished a bout of lovemaking a half hour ago when he gently told her he wanted to see the world again, to see how much it had changed.

 **Dark-** The knocks always came after dark when nobody could see them standing in front of the witch's door who was rumored to be the wife of the devil.

 **Tavern-** He sat in the back farthest away from the bar drinking the content of his waterskin from a copper goblet given to him by the barmaid.

 **Woman-** she was quite elderly and unafraid of what people thought of the good doctor and her polite son.

 **Bloodsack-** Bringingthe tip of the River otter pelt waterskin to his lips Vlad took a big gulp of its still warm contents as he stood on the edge of a cliff looking up at the moon, out of all the possession that he had brought with him his water sack made out of otter skin was the most useful for when winter hit the blood inside didn't freeze.

 **Boy-** She watched him from the door frame as he packed a satchel full of things he'd need and she marveled at how fast he'd grown.

 **World-** Lisa had been right the world of men and gods had indeed changed with new marvels and new monsters.

 **Broke-** They came during the day, kicking her door down and invading her home a man of the cloth and a few villagers from the nearby city of Wallachia.

 **Time-** Vlad had seen enough of the world and wanted nothing more than to be reunited with his family again.

 **Judgment-** The trial had been brief with deaf ears listing to her pleas as she explained the equipment they had found had not been witchcraft but used to heal.

 **Cut-** She sat with her hands tied behind her as she watched her yellow curls be clipped away with a pair of sheep shearing scissors.

 **Farewell-** looking up at the sky through the clouds of smoke she truly believed that God could see her and she wished and hoped that the loved ones she lifted behind would be able to look into the sky and know she was in heaven too.

 **Evermore-** Wasting in his lonely tower even as she fades from view, she will still inspire him, calm him, hurt him, come what may and as the long, long nights begin he'll think of all that might have been waiting here for evermore.

 _I hope everyone enjoyed reading. Yes I made some Beauty and the Beast references. It's a little like Beauty and the Beast in a way. If you like or have something to say please review._


End file.
